veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Love My Baby Einstein DVDs Medley
I Love My Baby Einstein DVDs Medley is the first song sung in King Shapespeare and the Baby Einstein DVD Collection, with a medley including Part 1, Let's Rock and Roll, Part 2, I Know My Shapes, and Part 3. Summary In this song, King Shapespeare ignores his assistant Andrew's attention on arguments and focused on Baby Einstein DVDs by singing a medley of songs. Lyrics Part 1 *Bob: "King Shapespeare loved to watch DVDs. But most of all, King Shapespeare loved his collection of Baby Einstein DVDs." *King Shapespeare: Some kings love horses, and some kings love cattle. Some kings love leading their troops into battle! But me, I'm not like that. I find that stuff... wrong! I'd much rather stay here in my living room watching Baby Einstein all day long! Because I love my Baby Einstein DVDs! *(While King Shapespeare and Andrew were singing, a collection of Baby Einstein DVDs show up on the screen until after Andrew says, fuss.) *Andrew: Sir, if I could have a minute... *King Shapespeare: Love my Baby Einstein DVDs! *Andrew: There are some things we must discuss! *King Shapespeare: I love my Baby Einstein DVDs! *Andrew: See, there's a movie argument, and well, we're in it! *King Shapespeare: Love my Baby Einstein DVDs! *Andrew: Though I don't mean to make a fuss... *(A Moment of Silence) *King Shapespeare: "Then don't. Sing with me, Andrew!" *Andrew: "Oh, OK. Ahem." Because he loves his Baby Einstein DVDs! *King Shapespeare: And that is why I can't be bothered... *Andrew: Loves his Baby Einstein DVDs! *King Shapespeare: With the characteristics of movie war! *Andrew: He loves his Baby Einstein DVDs! *King Shapespeare: Just like my dear old father! *Andrew: Loves his Baby Einstein DVDs! *King Shapespeare: "Now let's rock and roll!" Let's Rock and Roll! *(Purple Haze instrumental comes on) *Andrew: "Eh? What's going on?" *King Shapespeare: "Don't worry, silly. I'm just doing some rock and roll music!" *Andrew: "But I thought you said..." *King Shapespeare: Rock and roll, rich and fame. Lots of bands that are still the same. You've been acting bad, but I don't know why. Excuse me while I kiss the hippos! *(Instrumental continues) *King Shapespeare: Rock and roll all around. Don't know, because I've got a field trip to Cleveland, when I was 8 years old in 1st grade. Whatever it is, that girl put a gigantic blade! *(Instrumental continues for 25 seconds) *King Shapespeare: Rock and roll, you ignored me. I focused on watching DVDs! You've got a memory that's driving me nuts, but listen, later on we'll build paper huts! *(Instrumental continues for 3 seconds, then stops.) *Andrew: "What?" Part 2 *King Shapespeare: Now concentrate dear Andrew, and I think you will agree. The most important person in the Shenandoah Mountains is ....... me! So please don't drag me down with all the people and their troubles. Go run some shapes in my Baby Newton DVD to freshen up my bubbles! *(Shapespeare puts the Baby Newton DVD disc in the TV) *Andrew: "Oh, boy." I Know My Shapes *Narrator: Sometimes, when I'm feeling down, I'm taking out my crayons and draw a clown. It's easy when you know your shapes. A simple thing to do! And when, look at my clown! I don't feel blue! "Let's draw a circle, a circle for his head. Two circles for eyes, one for a mouth inside. Now draw an oval for his belly. Circles for buttons... on his tummy. Rectangles are good, they look like pants! Squares for arms, draw feet and hands! Another circle for his big nose. A triangle for his hat, we're finished with his clothes." And I think he looks just like a clown! I know my shapes (He knows his shapes) Oh, yes I do! I know my shapes (He knows his shapes) What you can do: I know my shapes (He knows his shapes) Oh, yes I do! I know my shapes (He knows his shapes), and I'll show you. With a circle, an oval, a rectangle and square. When you add a triangle, you're already there! Anyone can do it! It's easy if you try! All you have to do is know your shapes! I know my shapes! (King Shapespeare turns off the TV) Part 3 *King Shapespeare: Because I love my Baby Einstein DVDs! *Andrew: I don't know why I even bother. *King Shapespeare: I love my Baby Einstein DVDs! *Andrew: You just can't reason with this guy. *Both: Because I (he) Love(s) my (his) Baby Einstein DVDs! *Andrew: It's time to face the facts - I think we're all a little stuck! *King Shapespeare: So let the army run amock! *Andrew: I think the kingdom's out of luck. *Both: Because I (he) Love(s) my (his) Baby Einstein DVDs! *Andrew: "Yes, undoubltedly we're stuck!" *King Shapespeare: "So let the army run amock!" *Andrew: Oh boy, we're really out of luck! *King Shapespeare: Because I love my... *(Music stops) *King Shapespeare: "Hey, what's that?" Trivia *This song is mostly a combination of I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky and Silly Song Remix Medley from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. *I Know My Shapes is from Baby Einstein's Baby Newton. *The Let's Rock and Roll song is based off Purple Haze by Jimi Hendrix. *At the end of the song, after King Shapespeare sings "my" and before Shapespeare says "Hey, what's that?", the DVD cover of Princess and the Popstar is shown on the screen for 16 milliseconds. Category:Josephian Fanon Works Category:Songs Category:Song Lyrics